The Last Guardian
by The Klisses
Summary: Harry goes through some changes and discovers that he is the last guardian, and being so, he has some choices to make. Will he or will he not accept his Guardianship? Future Snarry, may have other temporary Harry/ pairing before it. This is my first story, hope you like it. The continuing chapters will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last Guardian**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, even if I got plastic surgery to look like J.K Rowling, as sadly as it is. This story will contain mentions of slash, key word being ****mentions ****because I don't want my story to be deleted. I will be posting the slash containing chapters to its sexy fullness on my tumblr blog.**

_**The Last Guardian**_

Chapter One

Two sorrowful, emerald eyes stared hazily into the ceiling. The image of Sirius falling through the veil still kept him up at night, but the knowledge that he was still alive let him rest for a couple of hours. The long days of slaving for the Dursleys' seemed infinite, the stabbing feeling he had in his chest was a constant reminder of Dumbledore's manipulations and betrayal. Harry knew that he only had Sirius, Remus and Luna. The Golden Trio broke up after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, with the excuse of being too tired of the constant danger that the once fun adventures brought to them. They were still civil in school, but their friendship was irreparable.

"Hedwig", whispered Harry, who missed his only constant friend and companion. He sent her to Grimmauld Place, hoping that she wouldn't starve like she did during their stay with the Dursleys.

Harry tossed his ragged blanket to the floor, the hot summer air making the room unbearably hot. He flicked his hand and bright, crimson numbers appeared midair. It was the eve of Harry's sixteen birthday, and only seven minutes remained until the change of day came upon the world.

He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, pushing his bangs aside. The numbers where still floating counting down to midnight. There were only three and a half minutes left. He wondered if his parents' souls were there with him on his birthday, like they were for his birth. Harry still kept the album that Hagrid gave him five years ago, which he added photos of the few moments that he could record and save forever. Pictures of his first Hogsmade weekend with Luna, Christmas morning with Sirius and Remus, and the odd picture of him sent by Collin were some of the things he added, all emotionally heavy moments of his adolescence.

"Ten... Seven... Four... One", were the only words Harry could say before the unexpected pain settled in. Terrified shouts and agonized screams echoed through his small room, none leaving the walls of the second bedroom. The silencing charms were still erected.

Harry screamed like he was being burned inside out. Tears streaked his face, his lungs getting almost no air. He felt his blood pressure increase and his body jerking, hitting his head with the thick night table. He trashed around until his body gave out, his mind slipping into unconsciousness. Harry laid there, his bed a mess from his trashing.

Harry glowed, his skin reflecting the moon's rays. There was more hair around his head than before, its color darkening and rivaling the night sky. His body healed, leaving no trace of the painful change he had undergone. He laid there like a sleeping, glowing statue.

oOo

When his aunt screeched for him to get up, he groaned out discomfort from the loud noise and reluctantly, he got up, expecting to see a bruised and sweaty body in the damaged mirror. Only that his reflection was anything but.

The person staring back at him was too beautiful in Harry's opinion to be him. The young beauty in the mirror had skin paler than snow, with contrasting long, silky, ebony hair. A pair of eyes more brilliant than any emerald adorned the face, which seemed to be from a sculpture of an angel, carved by an old master. Raspberry red lips where open in awestruck, making the sight of the beauty seductive.

Harry's trembling hand came up to touch it's cheek, only to realize that he was touching the mirror, a reflection of himself.

His body moved with its own consciousness, kneeling in front of his school trunk. Harry stayed there, unmoving, until the urge to open the trunk was too grave to ignore. His hands opened the bronze locks, pushing the lid upwards. He took out a thin, long sleeve jersey, and his old pair of jeans. He looked around until he saw his quill set, taking out a small piece of old parchment. Harry took a damaged quill and wrote a warning to the Dursleys' a, fearing that he'll be treated as a bigger _freak_ once they saw him, his excuse being that the Death Eaters would kill them when the wards fell once he left.

He planned to escape, to go to Grimmauld Place where he knew there'll be answers. Harry grabbed his wand, placing a curse on the note, a curse that would erase the Dursleys' memories of him when they read it. _'Hopefully, they'll get out in time'_ thought Harry. He still hated them, but he hated more to know that they would be murdered when he left the wards. Because he knew that the Death Eaters _will be _waiting for a chance to attack.

"_Conligo__", _whispered Harry, all his stuff flying around the room and packing itself into his expanded trunk. Once everything was packed, Harry walked over to the trunk, shrinking in while doing so, and gathered it with his cloak.

'_Maybe if I make the room…'_ thought Harry. The Dursleys' would live life as normal if the room was still Dudley's second bedroom, showing no evidence of another soul living in the house, in case of the curse fading or the Death Eaters searching the house for him. _"__Protean Cubiculum__", _he said clearly. The air was charging with magical energy, the room changing colors. The bed disappeared, a blue couch taking its place and a mess of broken toys filling the area.

He wound his cloak over himself, walking down the stairs and going for the dining room. They were all there, his relatives eating the breakfast Petunia had cooked in Harry's _absence. _He carefully put the note on the table, watching them curse loudly at the freakishness of a note appearing from nowhere.

He watched as they got a clouded look to their eyes, knowing that the curse had begun and that they would not remember him in a couple of minutes. He made his way to the back door, which he knew they always had it opened in the morning, and walked to the rose bushes near the front of the house. He ripped a cream rose from its branches, casting a _Portus Lunare, _which would keep the rose alive and forever blooming with the moon phases. He grabbed the rose and flinched at the tugging sensation behind his navel.

Landing on the front step of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his cloak fell off his shoulder and revealed his flushed and frazzled appearance. He grabbed the bronze knocker, hitting it against the thick wood door and waited for Sirius to appear behind it.

A/N

_**Conlingo**_is the Latin verb of_pack, gather, collect, etc._

_**Protean Cubiculum**_ = my version of the Protean Charm for a room.

_**Portus Lunare**_ = _Port of the Moon_ in Latin.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Last Guardian_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, even if I got plastic surgery to look like J.K Rowling, as sadly as it is. This story will contain mentions of slash, key word being ****mentions ****because I don't want my story to be deleted. I will be posting the slash containing chapters to its sexy fullness on my tumblr blog. I will post the full version of the story there, so look out of A/N's.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated the story; I needed to get some of my grades up. Also, I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go and got MAJOR writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave comments and PM me regarding your thoughts and suggestions.**

_**The Last Guardian **_

Chapter 2

The thick, dark wooden door opened, revealing a sight that he never imagined seeing. There stood Sirius, his face flushed, a blanket wrapped around his sweaty body. His appearance and Remus' voice asking who was at the door snapped Harry's attention. "Umm… Siri, aren't you going to let me in?" Swirls of offensive magic, varying from _deprimo, _to_ everte statum _and a well-aimed _incarcerous_, hit Harry's body, leaving him shaking and bound on his godfather's home. "Who are you? Why are you here? _How_ are you here?!" shouted Sirius, his auror training shining through his panicked face. The silver blanket that was around his shoulders fell in a graceful dance, revealing his god-like body to Harry. Apparently, Harry's terrified appearance only riled Sirius more; forcing him to scream out the beginning of a memory charm, but Harry was faster.

"Padfoot _no_! It's me, _Prongslet_!" He started to hyperventilate; his fear of oblivion was too much to keep his composure up.

Green met grey, their visions linking with a deep violet chain of magic, fogged with memories, from their first to their last meeting.

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius coldly, his stubbornness clouding his better judgment.

"I _am _Harry_. _You've got me bound on Grimmauld Place, which I only know about because of the _Order_. Why can't you believe that I am Harry?!" he finished, each syllable louder than the first.

"You are not him." _He's got messy hair, and tanned skin, he's short..._ "You cannot be him!"

Silence filled the room, Remus stood behind Sirius trying to get him to calm down. Ice started to form on the walls, creating icicles on the chandeliers, their breaths coming out in clouds of warm air. The boy's eyes were open, glowing from the abundance of magic trying to escape its confines. Shrieks came off from the portrait of Walburga Black, the wallpaper peeled right off the walls, and the floor boards shook, causing the two older men to fall down on top of a slippery fabric. Remus grabbed on to the familiar cloak, realization hitting him like a strike of lighting. "Sirius, it is him! We have to stop him before he blows the house to pieces!" he hollered over the harsh winds that came from Harry's opened hands.

A thick layer of ice covered everything, from the knick knacks to the heavy furniture. The frost approached them, "_Incendio!" _a thick wall of fire stopped the ice, melting it while making a dome around Harry, preventing his wild magic to affect them.

"Siri? Help me..." he whispered, his eyes closing and his body falling over, only to fall on to Remus arms.

oOo

"What are we going to do?"

"_You_ have to fix this." Sirius just grimaced, he knew that it was his fault; he never should have reacted that way. Now Harry lay unconscious in one of the bedrooms, with Remus giving him potions and doing healing spells every hour. All of his belongings were found in his pockets, and the rose that was under the cloak was put in a glass case. They would ask later about it, now was the time to help him, like he had asked.

"How do you reckon he got to look like this? It could not have been glamours, they would have fallen when he fainted. It just seems strange…"

"I know. Not even we could keep our disguises for too long in school." Sirius responded, his eyes trained on his godson.

_Harry had prepared for battle since the beginning of the school year. He was currently enjoying lunch with the few students that decided to return for schooling, ignoring the signs of the upcoming war._

_**Boom!**__ The crystal chandeliers fell from the high, curved ceiling as darkness overtook the Hall. Black fire was seen from the chandeliers that touched the ground._

_An impenetrable cloud of darkness came out from the center of the Hall, a cold, booming laughter, echoed through the Great Hall. Every student and faculty member tried to see through the slowly dispersing smoke, trying to know from whom the bone shrilling laugh came from. Breaths were held, and bodies were frozen in place, while a dark presence was felt by Harry. When blood-red eyes pierced through the darkness, and tore away at a first year's mind, it became evident that HE was there, in their safe heaven. There were other people trying to help and protect the students but they were left powerless by the pure dark magic that bound their magical cores, preventing them from using even a single ounce of magic._

_Voldemort slowly made his way through the Hall, looking deeply into Harry's emerald eyes. The fear and anger that coursed through the boy made him stop and laugh darkly at such display of human emotions. Soon, that laughter became harsh and ice cold, the majestic windows shattered and the ancient doors cracked, injuring some of the students. Cries of fear and desperation were heard, muffled by their hands. Eearth-shattering sobs made their way through the scared first years, unknowingly setting Voldemort into a frenzy._

"_Virgae Interitum", hissed The Dark Lord, with a wand that was familiar but not his, breaking the little enchantments that Hogwarts was left with. Not even the most powerful of shielding charms and the creature magic from the school's security team could help them now._

_Everyone was vulnerable, their focuses were shattered, incinerated, destroyed like the remains of the once beautiful moving windows and doors of the castle._

"**No!" **screamed Harry, taking sharp and short intakes of breath. His eyes were wild, roaming through the silver room until they landed on his bloodied hands.


End file.
